Peter Moore (business)
Peter Moore (born 1955) is a business executive, best known for his former positions as Corporate Vice-President of Microsoft's Interactive Entertainment Business division, overseeing the Xbox and Xbox 360 game consoles, and president of SEGA of America. On 17 July 2007, Moore announced his resignation from Microsoft to take over the EA Sports division of Electronic Arts."Peter Moore Named President of EA SPORTS Label" press release Life and career Moore was born in Liverpool, England. He holds a Bachelor's Degree from Keele University, England, and a master's degree from California State University, Long Beach. He worked for Patrick USA, the U.S. subsidiary of a French company, and then at Reebok for almost two decades.EA Sports Chief Names His Brand’s 2008 Highlight, Predicts Fitness Gaming Boom He also was a physical education teacher for a number of years.Q&A: EA Sports Active-ating Wii He is a fan of Liverpool Football Club. Sega After Reebok, Peter Moore rose to prominence at Sega, being a big figure in the company's North American operations during the Dreamcast era. Moore played a pivotal acting role in the company’s decision to change its business strategy to become a platform-agnostic software publisher. At the time of leaving, Moore was president and COO of Sega of America. Moore has been proud of the success of the Dreamcast game console and the satisfaction that owners still express today; including fans of the Shenmue game franchise, which Moore describes as the most vocal fan base during his career at Sega. Moore disclosed to GamingSteve.com that at a security checkpoint at Chicago O'Hare International Airport, a TSA security agent said "I don't need to see your passport. You're the asshole that gave away Shenmue to Xbox." However, Moore has admitted to being responsible for the discontinuation of the Dreamcast. He said: "We had a tremendous 18 months. Dreamcast was on fire - we really thought that we could do it. But then we had a target from Japan that said we had to make x hundreds of millions of dollars by the holiday season and shift x millions of units of hardware, otherwise we just couldn't sustain the business. So on January 31st 2001 we said Sega is leaving hardware. We were selling 50,000 units a day, then 60,000, then 100,000, but it was just not going to be enough to get the critical mass to take on the launch of PS2. Somehow I got to make that call, not the Japanese. I had to fire a lot of people; it was not a pleasant day.""Peter Moore Killed The Dreamcast". Retrieved on 15 September 2008 During his stint at Sega, Moore also portrayed a zombie in the film adaptation of House of the Dead along with producer of the original game Rikiya Nakagawa. Both are credited at the end of the film under "Special Thanks". Microsoft In 2003, Microsoft hired Moore to help the Xbox compete with other next generation consoles. Microsoft CEO Steve Ballmer had been frustrated by the low market share of Xbox (then stalled at 23% in the United States). At Microsoft Moore gained notoriety for displaying tattoos of Halo 2 and Grand Theft Auto IV that he used when announcing the respective games. Some sources claim that the Halo 2 tattoo was not permanent and others have reported that Moore still has it. It is unknown if the Grand Theft Auto IV tattoo is permanent. Moore also reportedly endorsed the Wii console as an alternative over the PlayStation 3, claiming that for the price of one PlayStation 3 (US$499 at the time), the consumer can buy both the Xbox 360 and Wii. Electronic Arts On 17 July 2007, Electronic Arts announced that Peter Moore would be leaving Microsoft to head the sports division at Electronic Arts.Offer Letter Moore reportedly wanted to move back to the San Francisco Bay area to live with his family, which was possible with EA. His position as Vice President of Interactive Entertainment Business at Microsoft was filled by Don Mattrick.The one where Peter Moore says goodbye - Xbox Live's Major Nelson References External links *Peter Moore's Electronic Arts blog *Peter Moore's profile at Microsoft *GearLive interview ja:ピーター・ムーア no:Peter Moore sv:Peter Moore Category:Microsoft employees